bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Outcast Wolf
http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan TIME TO DIE! THAT MEANS YOU!!! 22:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) WOLF! Sup bro? Remember me from BD? Kyleronco? Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 23:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I remeber you Thewolf1 (talk) 18:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC)The Wolf Hey Wolf you're here to! Nice! What a coincindence that you joined the Redakai community and now the wikiC22helios (talk) 19:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I signed up on here a few months ago, I just decided to come on a lot, after I hit the chat by accident =/. Thewolf1 (talk) 18:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC)The Wolf Buffy200, I remember you The Legendary, The Awesome, Mr.Amazing, The Wolf 17:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) The Legendary, The Underdog, Mr.Amazing who is Awesome, The Wolf Bakugan Dimensions regularly goes down to add new waves Of Bakugan/Areas/Acessories. Bakugan Dimensions might come back in the fall as a new game, since Bakugan Dimensions has updated from Gundalian Invaders to Mechtanium Surge and more Bakugan releases in the summer. H..ell..o.. Okay, i got a question.... How are you so good at BD? :( shut down - Taylean2002 aka Vincent009 Taylean2002 (talk) 15:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. User:Matheus Paivathepyrusbrawler 22:05,August 3, 2011 *i am making dat for one badge DON'T THINK I'M YOUR FRIEND!!!!!It's just kidding,have a nice day(or night i don't now) You are now unbanned from chat. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 00:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well wolf, heres my Pkmn White FC. Name:Trip. FC:5414-9740-9152C22helios (talk) 21:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) i hope we can break you out of you cage!!!! ps. do ponies taste good? Frosting128 (talk) 23:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey... |} LOL It's been a while huh wolf? If you have to know I'm Ricileon from BD. I don't care if you remember me or not, but you should. We did do alot of stuff together. Anyway, that's it. K bye PLEASE REVIVE WOLF! PLEASE! Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! (talk) 15:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If you want to see me again if a new BD comes out Look for a Ricileon or Karuso. Karuso will be a male account (maybe). 03:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Revenge I have come for revenge against pyrosmaster,i cant talk to him on my bakugan,he blocked me.where else can i find him,i came on too see if he is here,but i cant find him.where wolf where??? Wolf, i am SO glad that i have to privilage of being ur friend, and im glad that we met, i will stop by, leave messages on ur talk page and whatnot, so dont think u've seen the last of me. feel free to check out my IRC channel where u might find me... #Frosting's-Haven BYe wolf, stay awesome, see ya.. bye Frosting128 (talk) 00:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ok, this is a little off-topic but, it's cool nonetheless go on google and search, "do a barrel roll". trust me, its epic Do you know who the created of the character of bakugan is? BTW One way to link to another Wiki is by doing this (using your first story as an example): Introduction! Episode 1, Part 1, which would appear as this: Introduction! Episode 1, Part 1. It would certainly make your user page a lot cleaner ^_^. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) http://kingdra.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Emo wolf jason|emo wolf ]] (talk) 19:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC)emowolfjason Whassup!Drago's buddy (talk) 20:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Zie Block Zie has blocked me AGAIN for no reason, I don't understand WHY XBoltBladerX (talk) 22:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC)XBoltBladerX